Flipped
by SagaChronicles
Summary: When Quinn falls on some ice, she wakes up to find that her whole life has changed. She discovers that she is now Quentin, the popular, handsome Quarterback and even worse, the boyfriend of Rachel Berry.
1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas and the newly reformed Quinn was trying to get her life back on track. She knew it wouldn't be easy, she was once on top, she had a hot boyfriend, boys wanted to be with her, girls wanted to be her. She should never have joined the Skanks; people still looked at her like she was a piece of dirt. She was so relieved that she had come to her senses.

She looked across the parking lot to see Rachel and Finn talking. Rachel really annoyed her, her life was so perfect, she had a great boyfriend and all the solos. Quinn had never imagined that Rachel Berry's life would turn out better than hers. Sometimes she wondered how Finn could fall in love with someone as annoying and self centred as Rachel.

Quinn turned away from them and suddenly slipped on the cold icy ground, hitting her head.

"Oh my god Quinn!" Rachel's voice exclaimed. Quinn saw Rachel and Finn standing over her, and then everything went black.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself staring at the ceiling of the school nurse's room.

"Good, you're awake, your friends stayed with you," the nurse told her.

Quinn sat up. Finn and Rachel were smiling at her.

"Hey dude, you ok?" Finn asked. Quinn frowned, since when had Finn started calling her "dude"?

Rachel ran over to her. "Q, you scared me."

Quinn immediately knew something was not right. Rachel didn't call her Q. She stared at Rachel who was smiling as if she had seen a miracle. She watched in horror as Rachel bent down and kissed her cheek.

Quinn gasped and pushed Rachel off. She noticed how big her hands had gotten, maybe she was just dreaming.

"What are you doing?"Quinn asked. She quickly covered her mouth. That wasn't her voice. Maybe she was on some sort of drug for pain.

"Don't worry, he may be suffering from temporary memory loss, it will all come back to him in a few minutes," the nurse told Rachel.

Quinn was confused. What was going on? Who was _he?_

"What happened?" She whispered, she could not adjust to this new masculine voice.

"You slipped on the ice outside," Rachel replied placing her hand on Quinn's. Quinn pulled her hand away. "Q, it's me, Rachel, your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Quinn coughed out. She quickly turned her head over to the mirror in the bottom corner of the room and found a blonde haired jock staring back at her. She had transformed into a boy.

This cannot be good, Quinn thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note : Thank you everybody for your feedback, it's really great The next chapters will be longer than the first.**

Rachel grabbed Quinn's arm but Quinn quickly pushed it away.

"Quentin, what's wrong?" Rachel cried. "What did I do?"

Quinn almost snorted. Who called their child Quentin? She could see that Rachel was on the verge of tears.

"Umm, nothing, I'm just sick and I don't want you to catch anything," Quinn replied. She hated how manly her voice sounded.

"I love you Q," Rachel replied. Quinn just smiled, she wasn't going to tell Rachel Berry that she loved her, that would just be weird.

"Dude, football practice," Puck interrupted, before Rachel could say anything. "Beiste is going crazy, she sent me looking for you."

"Football?" Quinn exclaimed.

"Yeah, and we can't play without our Quarterback! Come on Dude!" Puck replied. Quinn's eyes widened, she couldn't play football, how was she going to get out of this one?

"Get off his back Puck," Rachel snapped. "He's just had an accident." Quinn could have hugged her.

"Fine but you can tell Coach yourself why you didn't turn up," Puck replied angrily and stormed away. "God, you're turning into a girl."

"I guess you forgot about football practise then," Rachel beamed. Quinn nodded. She was safe for today.

"How long have I been the Quarterback for?" Quinn asked.

Rachel's jaw dropped like she had just asked where babies came from. "Baby, you've been Quarterback since you got to McKinley, that's why everybody loves you! Right, I need to take you back to the nurse."

"No!" Quinn refused. "I'm fine." She suddenly spotted Santana down the hall. She was glad to see her.

"I have to go Rachel," Quinn said.

"Ok, see you in Glee Club Baby," Rachel replied and kissed her on the cheek. Quinn flinched, this was just too weird. She hoped that this was all just one crazy dream and she would wake up soon.

"Santana!" Quinn called as she approached the Latina at her locker.

"What do you want?" Santana replied. " Are you finally going to break up with the hobbit?"

"That's what I came here to talk about actually, the hob- I mean Rachel," Quinn replied. "Santana, how long have we been together?"

Santana raised her eyebrows. "You're kidding right?" Quinn stared blankly at her.

"Oh my god you're not!" Santana exclaimed. "Wanky!"

"Santana please," Quinn begged.

"Q, you and Rachel have been going out for three years straight now, I didn't even get a touch of your man candy, what is wrong with you?" Santana replied, closing her locker. "Well this is some fine piece of gossip."

"Santana don't!" Quinn called but she was already down the hall whispering and giggling with Brittany. Three years? Who could stay with Rachel that long? Quinn didn't know where to go next. She turned to see the hockey team approach with slushies. She smiled to herself, it didn't matter who she was, once you were in Glee Club you could never escape this.

She waited for them but they walked right past. She turned around in amazement and saw them Slushie Kurt and Blaine instead. She ran over to them as the Hockey team walked away laughing.

"Are you guys alright?" She asked.

"Oh hey Quentin," Blaine smiled. "Yeah we're fine. We're used to it by now."

"Why didn't they dump it on me?" She asked. It didn't make sense that they had just walked by.

"Wow, we heard about your accident but we didn't think you hit your head that hard," Kurt replied, looking slightly concerned. "Quentin, you are the king of this school. You have never been slushied. The hockey team is scared of you because everybody else loves you. Do you need to go back to the nurse?"

Quinn loved the sound of this. Never Slushied? Maybe there were some perks to this nightmare.

"That's exactly what I said!" Rachel announced, suddenly appearing. "Q, we have Spanish. Come on."

Quinn was relieved. She could have time to think to herself during Spanish, Mr. Schu never asked her questions.

"You still remember our date on Friday, right?" Rachel asked as they walked into the classroom.

A date with Berry? She was not going. "Ummm."

"My house, eight o clock," Rachel beamed and kissed her. A one on one date with Rachel, this was even worse.

"Yeah, sure," Quinn replied. She pinched her arm. Come on Quinn, wake up, she told herself. She couldn't take much more of being Rachel Berry's boyfriend.

"Q, come on, we're going to be late," Rachel called and grabbed her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Quentin also seemed to be Mr. Schu's favourite student. Every question he asked, he made Quinn answer. She had no time to herself.

Finally the bell rang for the end of class, Quinn knew where she could some space. She made her way down the corridor to the Ladies' bathroom.

"Whoa Q!" Finn shouted behind her, making Quinn jump. "Even you can't go in there! The dude's bathroom is over there, remember? How hard did you hit your head?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Quinn mumbled. She felt her face redden. How could she have been so stupid?

"See you in Glee Club," Finn shrugged and walked down the corridor.

Quinn walked over to the boy's bathroom. Her body completely stopped. She couldn't go in _there. That was the boy's bathroom!_ She decided she would just have to wait until she got home. She shuddered and turned away, following Finn to the choir room.

The whole Glee Club seemed to greet her with a smile. Quinn turned her eyes to the ground instead.

"Hey Quentin," Mr. Schu called. "I presume you and Rachel are ready to sing your duet."

Quinn inhaled. She couldn't sing with Rachel, firstly she didn't know the words and secondly, she had seen how intimate Rachel and Finn's duets were. If she did a duet with Rachel, it would just be creepy.

"I can't!" Quinn protested. The whole room fell silent.

"What do you mean?" Rachel cried.

"I, umm, forget the words." Quinn replied.

Rachel beamed. "That's ok, I copied them for you." She handed her a sheet containing the lyrics of the song.

"The Greatest Gift of all", seriously? Quinn thought to herself and sighed. There was no way of getting out of this now.

The piano began to play and Rachel began to sing.

"Dawn is slowly breaking  
Our friends have all gone home  
You and I are waiting  
For Santa Claus to come"

Quinn took a deep breath and began to sing.

"There's a present by the tree  
Stockings on the wall  
Knowing you're in love with me  
Is the greatest gift of all"

Quinn was surprised how awesome her new singing voice was. It sounded surprisingly brilliant with Rachel's. Their duet sounded like it should be on the radio. Maybe this was why Rachel had stayed with Quentin. Quinn knew she probably would go out with a guy with a voice as awesome as that.

The song finished and the whole Choir room applauded. Quinn had never felt so confident after singing.

"Well done Guys, you've certainly put us in the Christmas mood," Mr. Schu beamed and Quinn hesitantly took a seat beside Rachel.

Rachel beamed and grabbed for Quinn's hand. "I can't wait for Friday," she whispered in Quinn's ear. The words tingled in Quinn's head. She gulped. She hoped Friday would never come.

She didn't know what to expect but maybe Santana might, she had had her fair share of dates. Even though she had been a bit of a riot earlier, she was willing to give her another try. She was the only one Quinn felt like talking to.

"Hey Santana," Quinn called to the Cheerleader who stood at her locker.

"Again? Wow, I'm popular today. What do you want now Fabray?" Santana sighed and closed her locker.

"Santana, what do you think a date at Rachel's house means?" Quinn asked.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Look I don't know what you're trying to do Q –"

"Santana, please!" Quinn begged.

Santana sighed. "Wow, you've never asked me these type of questions before. I'm slightly concerned. Quentin, you've had dates at Rachel's house before, what do you usually do on a date in someone's house? God, have you taken a trip to Stupid Town?"

"Thanks Santana," Quinn replied, she felt like a fool. She was a boy now, she couldn't just run up to a girl for advice.

Quinn was completely terrified now. She went out to the parking lot to discover that she still had the same car.

She went home to find her father waiting for her. Obviously Quentin wasn't as big a disappointment as Quinn had been.

"Hey Superstar, how was football practice?" He asked.

"Oh, umm, great," Quinn replied. She may have been in a different body but she would never forgive him for how he had treated her.

She head upstairs to her room to find it completely redecorated with blue wallpaper and football posters. She jumped on her bed. It had been such a long, confusing day. She closed her eyes and smiled. Maybe when she woke, it would all be over.

Quinn woke the next morning feeling refreshed and alive. She took a deep breath, she was hoping she would be back to her old self. She sat up and looked n the mirror at the bottom of her room. She groaned, she was still Quentin. Another day being Rachel's boyfriend , and even worse tomorrow was Friday.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN : Thanks so much again to everyone for all your feedback It's been great. I really appreciate it.**

Thursday wasn't as painful as Quinn feared. It had been a lot like the day before, Rachel was doting over her and she got slack from the rest of the jocks for missing football practice. Coach Beiste threatened to kick her off the team. Quinn didn't care, she was angry. It seemed like she was going to face the fact that this was real life.

Somehow, the accident had transported her into another world or something. She didn't know how to play football and if this life continued she was better off not being on the team. The next thing on her list was having to break up with Rachel Berry. Quinn just couldn't go out with her.

Quinn prayed that night that she would wake up tomorrow and be back to her normal life and body. But Quinn couldn't sleep that night. She was positive that this was reality and she was stuck in Quentin's body forever, it was Friday tomorrow , she didn't know how she was going to avoid the date with Rachel.

Quinn groaned as her alarm clock rang the next morning. She grabbed her letterman jacket and a pair of jeans from her wardrobe which was filled with designer had to admit to herself that even as a boy, she still had a good sense of fashion.

She met her father downstairs who was dressed in his work suit.

"Hey son, I'll give you a lift to school!" He told her. There was no way out of school now.

The ride to school was painfully awkward. Quinn hadn't been alone with her Dad since before he had disowned her. He chatted on about football, Quinn nodded along but had no idea what he was actually saying. She couldn't help but think that he would have been a much happier father if she had turned out a boy in the first place.

Quinn had never been so relieved to arrive at school. "Go get 'em Son." Her father smiled as if she was eight and drove away.

Quinn walked in the door of the school where she was immediately met by Rachel who gave her a surprise kiss on the lips.

"Whoa Rachel!" Quinn exclaimed.

"What is it Q? You've been acting strange for the past two days," Rachel whined, then she gasped. "You're going to break up with me, aren't you? Before Christmas!" Tears filled up in her eyes.

Quinn felt a stab of guilt. She couldn't break up with Rachel this close to Christmas.

"No!" Quinn replied. "I'm sorry, I've just, umm, been really stressed with football and everything."

Rachel wiped her eyes. "It's ok , sorry I overreacted. We're still on for tonight right?"

Quinn nodded. "Can't wait," she lied.

Rachel stood up on her tiptoes and whispered in her ear. "I'll give you your Christmas present early."

Quinn gulped. She didn't like the sound of that. She was praying and hoping that something, anything terrible would happen to her to prevent her going to Rachel's that night.

In Glee Club, Rachel had dedicated her performance to her boyfriend. For the whole song, Rachel had her eyes fixed on Quinn. Quinn couldn't look away. Rachel's voice was sweet, Quinn wondered if she sang to Finn on their dates.

"Hey Q," Santana smiled after Glee Club.

"What is it Santana?" Quinn sighed, she had enough troubles for today.

"I was just going to say you've worked everything out with Rachel, that's all," Santana replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I saw that look in your eyes when she was singing," Santana replied.

"What look?" Quinn asked.

"That sick, puppy dog, adoring look you always give her when you guys are flirting," Santana replied. "I thought it would pretty lame of you to break it off with her at Christmas."

"I know Santana you've already said that!" Quinn snapped. Surely Santana was lying, Quinn hadn't given Rachel any kind of adoring look. She wasn't into Rachel., she couldn't be, could she?


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn stood outside Rachel's door that night. She tried taking deep breaths to calm herself down, but there was no point. Nothing could relax her at this stage.

Ok, I'll just go in and tell her I have to leave soon, Quinn told herself. I won't give her time to offer me that Christmas present.

She slowly walked up to the front door and held her breath as she hesitantly rang the doorbell. The door flew open.

"Q!" Rachel squealed and squeezed her. "Come in!"

Quinn followed Rachel inside. Rachel was wearing a pretty pink dress, which was more than Quinn had been expecting her to be wearing. She felt relieved that Rachel hadn't answered the door in skimpy lingerie.

Quinn could smell something divine coming from the kitchen.

"Sit down," Rachel smiled. "Dinner will be ready in a moment."

Dinner? Quinn was surprised. Rachel seemed to be going to so much effort, now she could see why Finn stayed with her. She was also surprised that Rachel hadn't tried anything with her yet.

"Rachel, I'm sorry, I can't stay, something came up," Quinn told her.

Rachel's face fell. "Oh, ok, well at least let me give you your Christmas present. I'll just run upstairs." She smiled and disappeared.

Quinn's heart stopped. She needed to get out of here before this got awkward. She tried to remember her way back to the door. She got up from the sofa and was just sat the door when she heard Rachel call.

"Wait, Q, come back. It will only take a minute."

Quinn held her breath and turned around. She sighed with relief as she saw Rachel, still in her pink dress, holding out a small, nicely wrapped box.

She sat down beside Rachel on the sofa. Rachel placed the box in her hands.

"Open it," Rachel beamed, gripping one of Quinn's hands. "It took me a while to find it; I wanted to get you a perfect present. It took me sometime to save up for it."

With her free hand, Quinn slowly began to unwrap the present. Underneath the wrapping was a k box, she lifted the lid to find a gold watch inside. It was beautiful. Quinn knew how expensive these watches were. Her mother had been saving up for years to buy one for her father for his last birthday.

"Look on the back," Rachel told her. Quinn lifted the watch out of its box and flipped it over. There was engraving on the back which read _Q; I love you forever, Rachel._

Quinn's breath was taken. She had never received a gift like this."It's amazing Rachel," she sighed. She had never bought any of her boyfriends something this expensive. Rachel was such a great girlfriend.

Before she had time to react, Rachel kissed her on the lips. For some reason, Quinn found herself kissing Rachel back. And that was when she saw _fireworks._

Quinn gasped and pulled herself away from Rachel. That wasn't supposed to happen.

"Q, what's wrong?" Rachel asked with a smile. Quinn's heart began to pound in her chest; a sudden warmness filled her body. Quinn had had this type of feeling before when she had been with Puck and Finn but it had never been this strong.

Oh my god, she thought to herself. I'm in love with Rachel Berry.

She couldn't believe it. She had leaded herself to love Rachel. Rachel bent over to kiss her again. Quinn did not try to resist. This felt amazing. Quinn knew she had to get out of here before she tried anything else.

"Rachel, I have to go," she mumbled. "Will you walk with me to the door?"

Rachel nodded and grabbed Quinn's hand. Quinn's head was spinning with questions. Rachel Berry was _the one._ Quinn felt complete.

Rachel held open the front door. "Goodbye Q."

"Rachel," Quinn murmured. "I love you."

Rachel's face lit up. "And I love you too, forever and always."

Quinn bent over and gave her a goodnight kiss. Quinn could get used to the feeling of Rachel's warm, sweet smelling skin under her lips.

Quinn waved goodbye. Maybe being Quentin wasn't as unbearable as she thought.

Quinn kept her eyes on Rachel as she made her way to the car. She suddenly lost her footing and slipped on the icy pavement and hit her head.

"Not again," Quinn groaned, the pain was excruciating.

"Quentin!" Rachel exclaimed and ran towards her. Quinn felt Rachel's warm hand in hers and suddenly the pain was gone. She needed to close her eyes.

"Rachel," Quinn smiled and then everything went black.

"Quinn, Quinn, wake up!"

Quinn's eyes flew open. She found herself in an unfamiliar, bright room.

"Where am I?" she groaned. She realised that she was back to her old self. Her heart died a little, everything she had with Rachel was now over.

"You're in the hospital, you fell and you were unconscious for a few days," a nurse replied. "Your friend here, stayed with you the whole time."

Quinn sat up to find Rachel smiling at her. Quinn felt relieved but nervous, she didn't know if she would be able to hide her feelings.

"Well, I'll go notify the doctor, and your parents, you two can catch up," the nurse smiled and left the room.

Quinn bit her lip. She didn't know what to say.

"Did you mean it?" Rachel whispered nervously.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You kept saying that you loved me," Rachel replied.

Quinn's heart stopped. She had been talking in her sleep. What was she going to tell her? She hung her head and slowly nodded.

"You really love me?" Rachel exclaimed.

Quinn nodded. "I'm sorry."

"No! Don't be sorry Quinn, I want to be with you too," Rachel replied.

Quinn gasped. She wondered if she was still dreaming. She could feel that warmness fill her body again.

"You do?"

Rachel nodded. "Forever and always."

**Author's note: That's the end **** Hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you once again to everyone who followed, favourite and reviewed. It really helped me continue writing. Thanks so much.**


End file.
